That Escalated Quickly
by swimmerKim
Summary: My co-worker helped me come up with this prompt: "Chloe and Beca are working a duet that is more sexual than usual." G!P Chloe


"Come on Beca, could you at least put a little effort into learning this choreography?" Chloe asked the DJ, exasperation clear in her tone. "You don't even have anything that difficult to learn. A little hip shaking here, a pelvic thrust there, that's the routine in a nutshell. Let's start from the beginning, again."

"Chloe, I'm a DJ, my passion is for music, not dancing. Making the set list was a lot of fun, but learning this choreography is not. I'll pick it up eventually. I don't know why I have to give up my Saturday afternoon for this after I already spent my entire morning at our usual rehearsal."

At this point a usually even-tempered Chloe Beale had had enough of Beca's shit, but wasn't going to sink to the brunette's level and would make one last attempt to reason with her. "I know you love music. I do too. I think we all do or we wouldn't be doing a capella. Just think of this way. You've poured your heart and soul into the Bellas this year and it really shows in the awesome set list you made. When we perform it, do you want people to be so distracted by the half-assed dancing that they won't be able to fully appreciate what they're hearing?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a questioning expression as she tried to think of a smart response to what the red head had said that would justify her refusal to learn choreography, but nothing came to mind because, like usual, Chloe was right. "Fine, show it to me again," Beca huffed in defeat.

The red head smiled triumphantly as she stood in front of the DJ to run through Beca's moves. When she finished, Chloe quickly clapped her hands together and requested that Beca do the entire routine without stopping, even if she messed up because in 10 days she would be doing it on the national stage where she wouldn't get a do over.

To Chloe's surprise, Beca made most of the routine memorized, but was putting almost no effort into the moves and was simply going through the motions. Remembering how well it had worked during their first rehearsal, Chloe moved behind the brunette and physically forced her to do the moves the way she wanted to see them done by every single Bella when they performed at Lincoln Center. As she had anticipated, the physical contact had motivated Beca to work harder in hopes that it would cease if she gave Chloe what she wanted. The DJ's efforts were rewarded when Chloe let go of Beca in exchange for her putting in a real effort

By the end of their two-hour private session, Beca's dancing was like night and day. She had the entire routine memorized and was putting a real effort into making the moves look crisp and motivated. The only thing that was still being half assed was the pelvic thrusts. "Come on Beca, put a little something into the pelvic thrusts. Watch me."

Beca couldn't help the small blush that over came her features as she watched Chloe demonstrate the kind of pelvic thrust she wanted to see. Watching the red head performing one of the most sexual, but also socially acceptable dance moves was having more than a small effect on the brunette. When she was done, Chloe signaled for Beca to start from the eight count before the pelvic thrusts. They were a little less awkward than before, but still weren't up to the red head's expectations. Again, Chloe was forced to get behind Beca and help her do acceptable pelvic thrusts.

Having her hands on the small DJ's hips while pressed up against each other, back to front was quickly affecting the ginger also as her little friend woke up to join the party. Beca had seen her penis in the shower, but that didn't mean that Chloe wanted her to feel it poking her in the back while going over some simple choreography. Out of fear that her Little Chloe would come out to say hi, the red head moved away from Beca and told her to do the whole thing again from the top. Every time the brunette did a boob shake or pelvic thrust, Chloe couldn't help but curse herself for not thinking to tuck this morning, she knew this routine was more sexual than anything she had helped Beca with in the past, but naively thought that she would be able to keep herself under control during the rehearsal.

The red head was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Beca calling her name. A playful smirk was on the DJ's face as she asked, "So what did I do wrong this time?"

Chloe did her best to recover, "What? Oh it looked fine. Just keep practicing at home and make it to rehearsal and I'm sure you'll be fine for Nationals."

The attempt to save face was in vein as Beca sauntered over and whispered into the red head's ear, "I stopped doing the routine mid way through when I noticed the banana you have in your pocket." As the DJ was talking, her had slowly made its' way down Chloe's stomach and started to gently caress her dick. The red head couldn't the embarrassingly loud moan she let out, nor the intensity of her hips jerking into Beca's hand.

When Chloe was fully hard, the brunette sank to her knees and undid the red head's jeans before pulling them as well as her boxers down. Beca stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of Chloe's dick from base to tip, before slowly taking the whole thing into her mouth and bobbing up and down, sucking hard. After a few minutes of enjoying the blow job she was receiving, Chloe reached down and stopped Beca. The brunette looked up at the red head with an expression of hurt on her face, "Did I do something wrong? I can do something different if that's what you want."

Chloe pulled Beca up by her arm and gave her a quick kiss, "No, that was one of the best blow jobs I've ever had. I just don't want to be selfish and come in your mouth."

The red head immediately started removing Beca's clothes until she is completely naked. Chloe takes a second to admire the DJ's small, but perfect frame before capturing her lips once again. The force of the red head's kiss forces the brunette back and only stops when she hits a wall. Wasting no time, Chloe lifts Beca up by the back of her thighs and burying herself in the brunette's wet heat. The red head takes a moment to enjoy the feeling before she slowly starts thrusting inside the small DJ.

Beca loves the feeling of being so filled by Chloe and her hips match the red head's rhythm. After a few minutes of fucking to each other's moans, Chloe leaned forwards and bit down on the brunette's shoulder, trying to keep her own orgasm at bay. The combination of pain and pleasure sends Beca's senses into over drive and let out a scream as her orgasm hit her hard. The feeling of the brunette's walls clamping down on her quickly sent Chloe over the edge as well and came deep inside Beca.

When they both came down from their highs, Chloe carefully lowered Beca to her feet before pulling out. "See Beca, had you been doing your pelvic thrusts like that we could have been out of here half an hour ago and be fucking on my bed instead of a wall," Chloe teased as she started getting dressed."

The brunette smirked at Chloe's comment, "Had I known things were going to escalate that quickly, I would have dragged it out longer. You're so cute when you're sexually frustrated."

Chloe simply rolled her eyes, "I guess it's better late than never."


End file.
